A Sip of her Own Medicine
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Chloe as usual being the bratty lout she is, thinking she can treat everyone the way she pleases but when she does it to the wrong person, a pissed older brother comes to put her in her place. Contains punishment-discipline. Don't like, then don't read.


**A Sip of her Own Medicine**

**This fic is just to my pleasure of seeing that brat of Chloé Bourgeois so defenseless and hopeless. What she gets when she messes with Luka Couffaine's baby sister. Again I write what I want if you don't like it, well don't read it. I don't own this show.**

* * *

Luka clenched his fist the moment Juleka entered the ship in tears, he knew something was up and when he asked her what was wrong, she told him in sobs and sniffles what happened as she hugged him, shakily. That brat Chloe said a mean comment about her. Luka growled and after consoling his sister, he grabbed her by the shoulders, looking down at her with a brotherly look.

"Don't worry, Juleka. I'll take care of it, I give you my word." He said solemnly as he patted Juleka's hair and hugged her. Juleka calmed, at least she had a caring brother to always come to.

Luka separated from the hug and went to think on what to do to get the brat for messing with his sister, he sat on his bed and grabbed his guitar, playing a tune would calm his nerves, so he did, closing his eyes. His tune was a little gloom, as it was what he was feeling of emotions, anger, sorror and overall seething rage. He sigh and put his guitar away, standing, he told Anarka, his mom, he'd be out for a while sorting out something, his mom nodded and let him be, after all he was 17 and could take care of himself, so he went out, but not before he borrowed Juleka's hard plastic hairbrush and put it inside his pocket, his destiny was Chloe's elegant hotel.

He kept a deep frown all the way to there, and seeing the Mayor and his wife were going out and their daughter was staying in her room, he felt malicious now. You mess with this guy's sister, you're in for it. Luka climbed up from the fences all the way to Chloe's fancy bedroom and banged the window so hard it made the bitch jump up.

"Who's there?!" Chloe demanded, backing up.

"The brother of that girl you hurt, brat." Luka's voice was dark and nothing friendly, he knocked off the window and hopped in, right in front of Chloe.

"I'm getting the guards on you!" Before Chloe could do something, her wrist was grabbed and she was yanked futher to Luka as he bent her over his knee, pulling out his sister's brush.

"Say something and I promise you, you'll regret it more than you are to now..." Luka pulled down Chloe's pants and underwear, lifting up his hand and swiftly bringing it down,smacking Chloe's rump harshy with it, he did repeatedly, without any hint of mercy at all, he was smacking fast and hard, staying completely silent.

Chloe was yelping and screaming in pain, kicking and wiggling.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" She yelled, squirming.

But Luka didn't stop, he wanted to make it clearly to Miss Bratty that her messing with his sister won't go unpunished, this was to teach her to be good! She'd hurt and bully Marinette most of the time, say horribly comments about the other girls, so now it was giving this girl a sip of her own medicine.

Luka shifted her a bit and resumed back with an ultimate harsh smack to Chloe's rump, earning a wail from the girl. He frowned, angry or not, he wasn't liking what he was doing right now, but Chloe really, really needed this, he could tell the cause she was a entiled brat was because her parents always let her get away with everything and didn't properly discipline her, he was changing that, he steeled his feelings and brought down the brush down in a painful way.

"Chloe Bourgeois, you've harrassed, bullied, offended and mistreated plenty of people, including my sister, this is something I for one will not tolerate going unpunished and if you ever again hurt Juleka's feelings, I'll come here again and have your behind for it, do you hear me?" Luka scolded, hitting at her delicated undercurves of her bottom, then striking at her sit spots where there would be where she'd learn the lesson.

Chloe's tears were dripping now and she was sobbing, she couldn't talk right now. Luka paused and let her breath and have a moment. Then 10 minutes later, he stood her up and had her look at him.

"Chloe, go stand in the corner, don't move from there, until I say so." He ordered, gently guiding her there and standing her in there as he walked and sat on Chloe's bed, waiting.

Chloe sobbed in the corner like a little kid, this hurt A LOT, she was stunned some guy would just come all the way here to just put her over his lap and then tan her hide,either way she was hurting.

"Come here, Chloe," Luka's voice called soothingly. Chloe sniffled and shuffled over to the older teen and sniffled looking at him. "I-I'm sorry..."

Luka pulled her into a hug, gently and soothingly rubbing her back as he hummed and rocked a little back and forth. Chloe sobbed into Luka's shoulder.

"It's okay, just please don't do any of this again..."

Chloe shook her head, sobbing. She would listen to him as she didn't want this to happen to her again, that hurt. Luka petted her hair and fixed her clothing carefully, helping her lay down on her stomach.

"Rest, Chloe." Luka whispered and went to the window, hopping down and leaving. Chloe buried her face into her pillow, what the hell had just happened...

...

Luka returned home and went to his sister who was looking through stuff in her pink computer. "Did it, Juleka."

Juleka took off her headphones and turned to her brother. "You got Chloe?"

Luka nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I did and hopefully I won't need to do what I did to her again..."

"What did you do, brother?"

Luka leaned over and whispered into her ear, Juleka gasped and laughed. "W-wow, you actually did that!" Luka chuckled. "Yeah, no fun stuff, really. But lesson sure is learned.

With that Juleka wouldn't have to worry about Chloe getting on her way.

(The next day...)

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Adrien asked her, he had noticed her, whimpering and rubbing her bottom.

"Ngh..don't worry..." Chloe just didn't want to tell Adrien what Luka did to her yesterday, she blushed and limped into class. Juleka walked by and whispered into Adrien's ear, what her brother did to her.

"O-oh, wow..." Adrien said awkwardly, but inwardly glad someone finally put Chloe in her place.

The rest of class, Chloe sat on a soft pillow and Sabrina was asking her lots of question, she just put her pencil case into her mouth...


End file.
